The Bioinformatics & Biotechnology Shared Resource provides a broad range of chemistry, biomolecular, and bioinformatics services and expertise in support of Cancer Center research programs. It includes six sections: Bioinformatics, High-throughput DNA Sequencing and Genotyping, Macromolecular Synthesis, Functional Genomics, Clinical Applications Core Technology (CACT), and Proteomics. Bioinformatics provides investigators with access to high-performance computing resources, bioinformatics software, and all major public biomolecular databases. Highthroughput DNA Sequencing & Genotyping provides investigators with access to automated DNA sequence analysis, fragment size analysis, and SNP detection technologies. Macromolecular Synthesis provides synthetic peptides and synthetic oligonucleotides to Cancer Center investigators (CCSG support is not be requested for this section). Functional Genomics provides cDNA microarray services and analyses to Center investigators. The Clinical Applications Core Technology section provides oligonucleotide-based microarray analysis (Affymetrix, Inc.) for investigators. (Functional Genomics and the CACT laboratory activities will be combined in this application). Proteomics offers a range of protein chemistry capabilities including protein sequence analysis using Edman chemistry, protein identification using mass spectrometry, and protein interaction analysis using surface plasmon resonance technology. All sections are highly integrated and readily accessible using our Web-based on-line ordering and tracking system and a comprehensive relational database system housing all chemistry information. The projected total budget for this Shared Resource in year-25 of this grant is $4,089,971 of which 12% ($498,763) is requested from the CCSG; the remainder of the budget (88%, $3,591,208) will be provided by SJCRH institutional funds and by chargeback to individual investigators. Over 80% of the usage of this Shared Resource is by Cancer Center members for peer-reviewed projects.